


Frisk Falls

by wyobrazacsobie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: a prose on multiple ways to fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyobrazacsobie/pseuds/wyobrazacsobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk doesn't notice at first. It's a slow build that occurs from within, and there's no stopping once it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

Frisk doesn't like to fall.

There's a swooping sensation that starts in your sternum and pulls you out and in at the same time. It's a shiver, it's an earthquake, and when you land all feeling ends until it's back with a fierce force that knocks all wind from your body. It's a surprise. It's a sensation that Frisk is uncomfortable with, that Frisk didn't feel enough of to get used to. It's not something Frisk  _wants_ to get used to. That's why Frisk climbed, and climbed, and climbed, desperately trying to get away from it, and lo and behold, it's instead what Frisk was climbing towards.

Frisk doesn't notice at first. It's a slow build that occurs from within, and there's no stopping once it starts. Because when Frisk meets the monsters that want to talk instead of fight, there's a swooping sensation. When Frisk is hugged by a goat that's more of a mother than Frisks' own ever was, Frisk shakes with the force of the fall. And with each silly pun, ridiculous conversation, between brothers, between skeletons and fish and reptiles...Frisk trembles as an earthquake of laughter erupts from within, and there's no stopping it from how sudden it is, from learning how big smiles could grow, from learning that incidental music could be so beautiful because of who's playing it. Frisk keeps falling as they run and walk and hum and flex and date, and it's all impossible and wonderful and weird. It's hard to notice when all the air is taken from your lungs when you're staring down a flower, using every ounce of power to run towards it, because there's something,  _something there to save,_ even as the fall continues.

When Frisk finally see's the sky again, there's a tally with how many times Frisk has fallen since the mountain. There are scratch marks against every surface of Frisks' imagination and it's impossible to count. Frisk realizes now that it's not that they didn't like to fall. It's that Frisk is afraid to. And Frisk is still afraid, still feels a bit nauseous when a swoop claws at their sternum. But after all of this, after the ruins, the snow, the trash and fire and castle. Frisk knows it's okay to be afraid. Frisk knows that it's okay if that doesn't change.

Frisk has fallen for every one of the encounters they have had, and Frisk is holding the hand of one now. Toriel is smiling at Frisk as if they're someone strong, and someone to be proud of.

Frisk is happy to be afraid. It otherwise may have been too easy. Too easy to let go. Too easy to move on. Too easy to fight.

Frisk is afraid of falling. And now Frisk, and everyone Frisk fell for, is living beneath the blue sky and stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Also posted on my tumblr @blookyspooks


End file.
